


This is War

by delianismyotp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, tickle!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delianismyotp/pseuds/delianismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan steals Phil's straighter and a "fight to the death" unfolds. FLUFF OH MY GOD. Phan, tickle!fic hells yeah. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the prompt, this couldn't be much longer. Enjoy the extremely fluffy drabble!

"Daaan" I call from my bedroom.

"Yes Phil?" He calls back.

"Where’d you put my straightener?"

"Hmm.. I don’t know Phil" He’s so lying, I’ve known him long enough to tell.

"Dan! You better give it back right now!" I taunt, not sounding that intimidating.

"Ooh I’m so scared of you!" I fling open my door and run into the living room, finding Dan standing in the middle of the room, hands behind his back, with a smug look on his face. I make no hesitation as I launch at him, grabbing his sides and having him collapse into a fit of giggles onto the floor. I roll him onto his back and sit on him, my knees stopping him from moving. 

"You’re going to give me back my straightener." I state, because I knew eventually he was going to have to. I look down and become annoyed at the grin on his face.

"Make. me" This was now war. I started once again grabbing at his stomach, Dan squirming under me, his laughs filling the flat. Out of the blue, Dan slides my straightener across the floor away from us and before I get the chance to go after it I find myself on the floor with Dan now on top of me.

"I see the tables have turned" I muse. Smiling at Dan, no longer worried about my straightener. I can’t hold back my giggles as he starts to tickle my thighs and move up to my sides. "DAN! Plea- oh god. come on I- MERCY!" I manged to spurt out between giggles. He stops for a moment.

"Really?" He asked, unsure, eyebrows raised.

"Yes! Jesus Christ." I say, trying to catch my breath. Dan smiles triumphantly, grabbing my straightener and walking away. I smirk, can’t believing that he took my bluff. I went straight for his neck.

"Blaah Phil f-JESUS!" He screams as he pushes my arm away. I chuckle. 

"So… my straightener?" I hint.

"No."

"No?"

"That’s what I said: No." This war was not over like I had thought. Dan chucks my straightener onto the couch and we grab for each other tickling like our life depended on it. We both squirm and fall to floor, rolling trying to fight for dominance in the tickle war that was unfolding. 

After much rolling and giggling, it all ended with me on top, Dan’s wrist held by my hands above his head. I smile at his flushed face and bend down to kiss his nose.

"Check mate"


End file.
